


The Only One

by kryss_delrhei



Series: Drabbles of Kingdom Hearts [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: drabble123, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryss_delrhei/pseuds/kryss_delrhei
Summary: The mistake of thinking that you're the only one that matters.





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on February 24, 2012.

“Saïx, what do you make of our…” Xemnas paused, twisting his palm upwards, his golden eyes pinning the berserker with a commanding gaze, the rest of his sentence rolling off his tongue languidly, “… precarious situation?”

The Luna Diviner walked to the side of number I’s desk, tilting his head, his lips thinned in one of his ever present frowns, “I’m not sure what it is you mean, Xemnas,” Saïx raised a brow, watching as the Superior circled his chair around to better face him.

The heady feeling of watching the Superior sitting so lethargically, yet so powerful all in the same, filled VII with such a humanly desire that was so foreign to his heartless self. The Luna Diviner cleared his throat and took the slight few steps toward the Superior, before dropping to his knees in front of him as Xemnas leaned his head onto his knuckles, staring at him with an interested look crossing his perfectly tanned features.

The zipper to Xemnas’ coat rolled easily down the track, Saïx’s fingers numbly finding the clasp to the Superior’s leather pants.

The belt was undone, the clasp opened, the zipper lowered.

Xemnas eyed him curiously, a slow malicious grin tugging at his lips, “Is there something that you are after VII?” He chuckled darkly, his free hand reaching forward and gripping a hold of Saïx’s cerulean locks, “Say it,” he commanded.

The Luna Diviner raised his saffron colored eyes to meet the Superior’s, “You’re the only one, Superior,” he mumbled, lips parting in a mock panting.

Xemnas snorted and effortlessly tossed Saïx away from him, releasing his hair, “VII, you are sadly mistaken,” he eyed his messy look before crossing his legs, “If you would, summon Roxas. There is much the boy must learn.”

Saïx stood, fixing his coat and nodded solemnly, “Yes Superior,” he bowed and turned, walking through a newly formed corridor of darkness, exiting the chamber.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #16 - Mistake


End file.
